


【锤基】I’m Here（PWP/点梗/OOC）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 雷3那句  I’m here  开车





	【锤基】I’m Here（PWP/点梗/OOC）

**Author's Note:**

> 来自LOFTER上柚夏°的点梗【雷3那句I’m here开车】
> 
> 警告：破车一辆，OOC严重，舔肛有，吃精有，

 

 

**警告：破车一辆，OOC严重，舔肛有，吃精有，**

 

 

 

「I’m here.」

 

带着笑意的绿色注视着Thor，微扬的嘴角在见到Thor的眼神后扬起的弧度又大了一些，手中的瓶盖还散发的淡淡的酒香，让绿眸的主人心情更加愉悦了一些。

 

Loki走上前，近到几乎和Thor的胸膛贴在一起，近到Thor甚至能感受到他呼出的带着清香的气息喷在自己的脸上，呼吸也不由得变得有些絮乱起来。Loki的脸上始终保持着微笑，在如此近的距离下看着他，「Brother……能把那杯酒给我吗？我有点渴了。」

 

这个小坏蛋。

 

拿起刚倒好的酒，却避开了Loki打算接过的手，仰头自己喝了下去，接着在Loki没有回过神的时候捏住小坏蛋的下巴，把含在口中的酒液送了过去。

 

红色的酒液顺着两人亲吻的唇角流出，滑过Loki白得可以清楚地看到血管的脖颈，顺着优美的线条滑进了衣服中，最后被贴着皮肤的布料吸掉。Loki不挣扎，任由Thor将全部的酒液送入他的口中。待他咽下后Thor也没有退出去，而是用他厚热的舌头缠上了自己，在自己的口中狂风一般地席卷每一寸，与Loki争夺两人间不多的氧气。

 

Loki发出闷闷的笑声，微凉的舌头不甘示弱地反击，舔过Thor湿热的唇，又含入口中轻吮，用牙不轻不重地磨，在Thor的舌头缠过来的时候热情地反客为主，探入Thor的地盘捣乱。

 

等两人好不容易吻够了分开时才发现不知道什么时候他们抱到了一起，Loki的双臂环过Thor的脖颈，腰被兄长充满力量的手臂箍住，下腹的性器和Thor的隔着布料紧贴在一起。两人微喘着抱在一起，Loki承认他很喜欢这种和Thor紧紧拥抱相贴的感觉，尤其是在经历了这么多之后。

 

Thor鼻尖埋入Loki的肩窝，深嗅着熟悉的味道，一种悲伤突然涌上他的心头。阿斯嘉德被烧毁的样子还停留在脑海中，曾经九界最令人羡妒的仙境在一瞬之间毁于一旦，却是由他这个守护者一手造成的。

 

父亲的死亡，家园的毁灭，一时间庞大的重任降落在他的肩头，而幸好，幸好Loki留了下来，他不是什么都没有了，他不是失去了一切。

 

幸好他留住了他最重要的宝物。

 

Loki总是能猜出他的哥哥在想什么，他是最了解Thor的人，也正是因为这份了解让他一度恨透了Thor，巴不得将语言化作利刃，刺穿这个让他又爱又恨的阿萨神族。但此时，他知道Thor的脆弱，他知道他的兄长并没有那么无坚不摧，所以他留了下来，他会陪在Thor的身边，直到Thor不再需要他的那一天。

 

「I’m here，Thor……」我在这里，我会留在这里，我会留在你的身边。

 

肩窝的湿润让Loki心痛不已，纤长的手指一下下地抚过有些扎手的短发，脸颊也轻轻地蹭着Thor的太阳穴，感受皮肤下跳动的血管。

 

一定很疼吧，brother？

 

Loki带着埋在自己脖颈中的Thor缓慢地移动到了房中唯一一张大床上，搂着兄长倒在了柔软的大床上，像是两只受伤的野兽，在激烈的战斗后互相舔舐发疼的伤口。

 

Thor抬起头，急切地向Loki索求亲吻，同现在比起来刚才的吻几乎算得上温柔，Thor着急的动作，牙齿划破了Loki柔然的唇瓣，浓重的铁锈味在唇齿间漫开，却不能阻挡寻求安全感的两人。他们急切地拥吻，汲取彼此的气息，仿佛要将对方拆解吞入腹中般地渴求，口中不时呼唤彼此的名字。

 

绝望中诞生的情欲总是令人焦躁的，Thor轻车熟路地解开Loki身上的皮甲丢到一旁，撕开皮甲下柔软贴身的里衣露出白皙的胸膛，已经愈合的伤疤狰狞地遍布在白色的画布上，破坏了原有的美感，狰狞的伤疤像撕裂的画布边缘破裂的布帛。

 

粗糙的手指滑过伤疤旁的肌肤，带来的瘙痒让Loki忍不住颤抖了一下。接着粗糙的手指捏上了早就挺起的乳头，与伤疤俨然不同的红色在此时无比地诱人，Thor想要弯下腰将它们含入口中，用自己的唇，舌头，甚至是用上牙齿去玩弄，撕咬，蹂躏到身下的人为这种折磨人的快感流出眼泪。

 

然后他就这么做了，小小的乳粒被高热的口腔含住，舌头绕着乳晕打着圈，舌苔重重擦过敏感的小孔，在红色的乳头完全变硬后又退开来，仅用舌尖抵着中间的小孔挑弄，然后在上方传出难耐的喘息时含住重重一吮！另一只手模仿着舌头的动作蹂躏已经发红的肉粒，指甲轻轻地扣弄上方的小洞，又压着它打着圈，让它更加坚硬。

 

「哈……我都不知道你有这样的癖好，Brother」Loki嘴中调笑着，但实际上他已经快要疯了。

 

从来没有人会这么碰他，曾经在阿斯嘉德，他碰过的女神绝对不比Thor少，但不论是谁都不会有机会像Thor现在这样对他，温柔中带着不容拒绝的强硬，像是狮子中的头狮在吃下猎物前突来的玩心，让人不敢贸然反抗。

 

可Loki是谁？他不是那些会乖乖躺在雷神身下只会娇吟的女神，他是邪神Loki，他比任何人都清楚合时能够挑起兄长的怒火，要怎么做，在什么时候该收手乖巧地撒娇，这是他一直都明白的事情，深记于心，以至于这些都快成为了他的本能。

 

满肚子坏水的小坏蛋不安分地扭了扭身子，闭上眼睛集中注意力，用他拿手的‘小戏法’去掉了兄长身上的衣服，Thor的衣物整齐地出现在一旁的桌子上，而他自己却只留下了一件敞开的里衣半挂在身上，露出被Thor玩弄到发红的乳头和下方不断吐着前液的性器。

 

Thor感觉到了身上的变化，用手臂支起自己后见到的就是这样的一副令人血脉偾张的画面。

 

知道Loki是在刻意地勾引自己，Thor很直接地承受了他的好意。两支火热的性器贴到了一块儿，敏感的部位紧密地贴在一块儿的感觉让两人发出舒服的叹息。两人的性器长度差不多，但Thor的更加粗大，看起来就像个可怖的怪物。

 

Loki对付这只大怪物已经是得心应手的了，他一只手包住两人的头部，一边揉搓一边把两人的前液涂满整个头部，让它们看起来亮晶晶的，甚至有些……可口。

 

Loki舔舔干燥的唇，花瓣般的唇因为他的动作蒙上了一层水光，Thor不能自己的吻住那双看起来十分可口的唇瓣。他小心地含住它们，用舌头舔过后再用牙齿轻轻地厮磨，在Loki轻轻的呻吟声中悄悄探入早已湿润的后穴。

 

穴口处的皱褶被手指上的茧子擦过，湿润的穴口一张一合地渴求着Thor。时隔多年来自后穴的刺激让Loki轻轻地颤动了一下，他的唇被Thor含住细细品尝，只能发出带着撒娇意味的闷吟。

 

「唔……」一只手指小心地探入了长久没有人碰过的禁地，紧致的后穴在刺激中收缩，炙热的肉壁贴了上来，紧紧包裹住Thor的手指。看这个反应就知道他亲爱的弟弟在他们没有欢爱的这段日子中度过了什么样的日子，Thor为他敏感的反应低笑出声，他终于舍得放开Loki被蹂躏到略微红肿的双唇，探下身去关爱那个紧致得不可思议的洞穴。

 

「你说你这里是怎么变回那么紧的？好像我们第一次做的时候你都没有那么紧吧？」Thor对着这个神秘的销魂处呢喃，试着放进第二只手指，却遭到了阻碍。收缩的肉穴连一只手指都紧咬不放，更不要说插入第二只。

 

Loki被他的话羞红了脸，但还是嘴硬道「你不会天真地以为我这么多年没有一点姓生活吧？」他当然有，只不过他是上面的那一个。

 

「小骗子。」Thor当然知道他的小骗子只是在嘴硬，他就算有也会是操人的那一个，Thor可以肯定Loki的后穴已经很久没有被好好地‘使用’过了。为了惩罚他总是爱说谎的弟弟，Asgard的新王决定好好地教训一下他，让他知道说谎是不好的。

 

两人作为彼此初识情欲的对象，从第一次亲吻到第一次性爱都是献给彼此，在之后漫长的时间中，他们摸清了彼此的每一个敏感点，他们比自身更加了解如何挑起对方的情欲，也清楚要怎么做才能对方迅速达到承受不住的快感。

 

Thor的手指离开了他，Loki马上感觉到了一阵微妙的空虚。明明刚才进入他的只是一根手指，在它离开后Loki却感到到了巨大的空虚，这是他无法理解的。但他很快就不再去思考这些了，他所有的思考能力都被剥夺了。

 

「等、Thor！啊啊啊……别、哈啊啊……」Loki都不用看都知道Thor在做什么，Thor的舌头像活物一样向他的肉穴深处钻去，敏感的肠壁被滑溜的舌头舔过，带来更多的湿润。Loki从以前就受不了这个，每当Thor这么做时他总是泪眼汪汪地恳求兄长放他一马。但现在的Thor做出这样的事给他的不再仅仅是身体上的快感，心里上更是强大的冲击。

 

Thor，他的哥哥，Asgard的新国王，此刻正在他的身下用舌头帮他开拓那个淫荡的肉洞，只为了待会能够把他那该死的大怪物插进来，在他上方驰骋，在他体内抽插，刺穿Loki的灵魂，最后将能够孕育下一代的浓稠的精华射进他的体内。

 

过载的感官最终还是击垮了Loki，他尖叫着射出稠白的浊液，身体一瞬间不受控制地变成了霜巨人的蓝色，但马上又变了回来。置身快感中的他没有感觉到自己身体小小的变化，可这没有逃过Thor的眼睛。

 

国王没有揭穿刚刚发生的事情，只是亲去Loki眼角因愉悦而流出的眼泪，在他毫无准备的情况下猛地插入了三只手指。

 

「啊、Thor——！」即便是刚被疼爱过的肉穴一下吃下三只粗指也有些勉强，Loki不断地深呼吸，放松身体，想要缓解少许的疼痛。「你真是紧得不行，Loki，就这么饥渴吗？」Thor说着抽动起手指，三只手指在邪神的后穴中进出，淫靡的水声从下方传出，不用看都知道是从哪儿传来的。

 

「哈，啊啊……嗯……」不用多久，Loki的后穴就任由Thor的手指在里面自由地进出。咕啾咕啾的水声在他快速的抽插中越来越响，Loki也终于不满足于手指的粗度和长度，不论怎么比都是Thor的阴茎更胜一筹。

 

Loki抬起他充满水光的碧眸，楚楚可怜的看向眼里满是坏笑Thor。「停下，Thor……嗯……进、进来……」Thor坏心眼地咬住他的耳垂，「要什么进来？嗯？Loki告诉我，告诉我你要什么，说清楚一点Loki。」

 

明知道Thor是在故意欺负自己，可Loki已经无法忍受后穴深处传来的瘙痒，那种空虚感像一张黑暗的大网将他困住，他讨厌这个，他需要Thor，需要他的兄长将他完完全全地填满，从里到外地。

 

「Thor……我要你，插进来、啊哈……填满我，brother……」

 

Thor满足了他的兄弟，他将Loki翻过身，在粗大的性器顶端的前液全都蹭上了失去手指后空虚得不断张合的小穴中，在Loki的喘息中直直地插了进去，湿滑的肠道很好地吃下了全部的Thor，饱满的臀部撞上了健硕的小腹，金色的耻毛在Thor刻意的动作下不断摩擦被撑开的穴口，饱胀的快感和擦擦带来的刺激从尾椎窜上大脑，占据了Loki所有的思考能力，现在他的脑中就只剩下了那根钉在自己体内的大家伙了。

 

不过当Thor动起来的时候，Loki才发现自己下结论的太早了。

 

他想念这个。Loki嘴中一边发出无意义的呻吟一边用仅存的脑汁想道。

 

他想念Thor的阴茎，想念他的兄长在他的体内进出时那种溃灭的快感，想念Thor的气息包围着他的致幻，想念Thor全部注意力都在他身上的愉悦， 他想念Thor。

 

Thor的每一下撞击都会有力地擦过他体内的敏感点，抽插间带出的淫液顺着他的大腿根部缓缓流下，因为姿势的原因不少透明的淫液流过了他的会阴，流到两颗饱满的囊袋上。被悬空的性器在半空中随着Thor的节奏晃动，少许液体在晃动中甩到了床上，留下深色的水渍。

 

「不。Th……啊啊、太快，哈、Thor……哥哥，要、呃啊啊啊——」Thor爱惨了Loki高潮时绷紧的身体，性感的脊背绷出一个优美的弧度，全身都被情欲染成甜美的粉红色，汗珠在他的全身都留下了水光，却远不及他的下身那样淫靡。

 

Thor停下了动作，给他刚射完的弟弟一些休息的时间。虽说他们神没有不应期，但Loki的身体在射精过后总是格外地敏感，如果这个时候动的话他们今晚的娱乐很快就会结束了，这可是不是Thor想要的。

 

他将硬挺的肉棒从还在抽搐的小穴中抽出，将Loki的身体重新翻了回来。经历过高潮的Loki双眼失神，红润的唇无意识地半张，Thor抹了一把他射出来的精液抹在了自己的性器头部，用肉棒将他自己的精液涂抹到他的唇上，看着他无意识地伸出舌头舔走全部的白浊后还含住顶端的小孔轻轻嘬吸。

 

被这种纯洁又淫荡的举动给刺激到，Thor低吼一声，改变了主意。他抬起Loki的双腿压到他自己的头两边，对准被高抬起的肉洞就捅了进去！还处在高潮余温中的肉穴敏感得可怕，Loki在Thor的动作中发出愉悦的尖叫。他看向下方的肉穴，紫红的肉棒狰狞地在他殷红的肉洞中进出，红肿的穴口向一张喂不饱的小嘴一样紧紧吸着鲜热的大阴茎，Thor每一下插入抽出的动作都会带出少许的飞溅的水渍，身体和视觉都遭受到狠狠地冲击，Loki终于在Thor猛烈的抽插下，伴随着Thor射精的嘶吼再一次射了出来。

 

稀薄的精液射到了他被曲起的小腹上，因为角度的问题还有不少流到了他的胸膛，距离他的乳头只有不到一厘米的距离。Thor的精液又浓又多，比他高出一些的体温在敏感的肠道看来就是炽热得吓人。一波又一波的精液打在肠壁上，有几发还打在了敏感点上，险些引发再一次的高潮。

 

这回他可什么都射不出来了，如果再来他可能就要像个女人一样从肉洞中喷出淫荡的汁液，抽搐颤抖着被快感吞没了。

 

Thor是个贴心的情人，至少对待Loki的时候他总是十分贴心地帮弟弟清理掉体内自己的精液，让他干干净净地睡在整洁的床铺上，不委屈到他累坏了的兄弟。

 

Loki早在清洗的时候就昏睡了过去，今天的一天累坏了所有人，Thor也不例外。紧张的逃跑，激烈的战斗……和无尽的悲伤。

 

被火焰吞没的仙宫，在一片星光中炸开的Asgard，在挪威海边化作星光的Odin，威胁着要杀了他的Hela，雷电充满全身的力量感……这些天Thor经历了太多，而这些都远远比不上此时他心中的庆幸。

 

Thor亲了亲怀中的Loki，心有余悸地看着安静地熟睡的他。如果他连Loki也失去了，那他也许真的会疯掉。

 

不过还好，Loki没有走，他没有被自己的话给气到真的留在萨卡星那种混乱得吃人不吐骨头的地方，也没有因为自己的过错而让他葬身在Hela的刀下，消亡在Surtur的火焰中，他还在这儿，还在自己的身边，在他的怀里。

 

Thor觉得这就够了，只要Loki还在，他已经不奢求太多了。

 

他低下头一遍又一遍地亲吻他的兄弟，从额头上细小的伤口到总是低沉的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，瘦削的脸庞……一遍又一遍，只为了确认此刻的他没有在做梦。

 

他的动作似乎惊扰到了熟睡的Loki，那双在他的梦中牵绕的碧眸半睁，修长的手臂回拥住Thor。

 

「I’m here，Thor……I’m here……」宛如自言自语的呢喃在此时成了强有力的定心剂，Thor心中高悬的不安终于在此刻放了下来。Loki总是那么厉害，一句话能点燃他的喜怒哀乐，又能一句话安抚他所有躁动的不安。

 

没了你我该怎么办呢？My brother……

 

飞船在寂静的宇宙中匀速向地球飞去，陷入沉睡的两位国王和飞船上逃过一劫的人民们还不知道前方等待他们的是何物……

 

——END——

 

 

 

 


End file.
